The Signer's Holiday
by Delta Master 29
Summary: The Signer go on a rewarding holiday after their battle. Sequal of Akiza's Cloths fall and Leo's Basketball Tryout.
1. Day 1

**This is my Third good Fan Fic. Involves Chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was about 5:00am in the city of Domino and unlike other kids who would be lying in. Leo and Luna were getting ready to go on a bus to a city known as Motopilouis. It was a good place to go and hve a holiday for adults and kids. Leo was in the living room, packing his backpack while Luna was having a shower. They going to leave about in a hour. They were gonna have a few stops like the popo time where Yusei, Jack and Crow were staying and Akiza was staying their for the night.

Yusei and Akiza have been going out for a few months now and they have gotten closer together. Leo has also gotten alot better at Basket ball and he's team was coming second on the ladder. He remembers last week with that epic win.

_Flashback_

"Their is only 30 seconds on the clock and the New Domino Cats need one more goal to win and take second place on the Junior Basketball cup" the announcer said. Leo was sweety and was hot all over. The oppsition begins with a ball passing it to one another. the team tried to steal the ball off them but to fast. Then Leo ran behind the person with the ball and steal the ball off the oppistion. Their was only five seconds on the clock and Leo was running fast, dodging and weaving every oppistion. He passed it to a player on the Cats and he passed it back. Leo felt like this was in slow motion. he jumps and shoots from the beginning of the left 2 point mark. and it landed on the hoop. it was spinning and spinning. Leo has his fingers crossed and so did the team. The ball went into the hoop, scoring 2 points making them the victor. Leo jumped for joy and his entire team came and congratulated him.

_End of Flashback_

He has been one of the team ace's. everything over the last year has stoked the signers, The defeat of ZONE, Yusei and Akiza get together and Leo being a Signer and one of a Basketball team.

"Leo, Almost ready to go?" Luna came down in a white t-shirt with a kuribon on it and pink dress. Leo smiled and nodded and packed the last of his things. Luna got her bag and they went to the door. Luna made sure everything was turned off and the house was locked up. After she was done they left for the entrence to the tops. They waited hald and hour and Leo was complaining.

"Where are u bus?" Leo complained.

"Be Pacient Leo" Luna replied. after a another 10 minutes the bus came down the street.

"Hello, can I have your tickets so u can get to Motopilouis?" The driver said. they showed the driver the tickets and he smiled and they boarded the bus. They setted off for the Popo time.

_At the popo time_

"Come on Jack, you have to be ready in five minutes" Crow Yelled, while Jack was drinking coffee. Jack wouldn't move a musule and was still drinking his coffee. This gave crow an idea.

"Hey Jack, you love your coffee, so scull it" Crow said. Crow Got the coffee cup, opened Jacks mouth and poured it all in to the throut. Jack got angry and needed a drink a water, so he ran to the fountion and took a big drink out of the fountion. Crow laughed.

"To think, I have those two as house residents" Yusei said to Akiza.

"Yeah, I pity you" Akiza replied and Yusei sighed. All of a sudden the bus with Leo and luna was coming up. Jack and crow raced to where Yusei and Akiza was and they picked up their backpacks.

"Hello, can I have your tickets so u can get to Motopilouis?" The driver said. The nodedded and all 4 of them showed their tickets to the driver. The driver nodded and they borderd the bus.

"Hey Leo" Yusei and Crow said to the young boy.

"Hey dudes" Leo said. Yusei and Akiza sat next to Leo and luna and infrount of Leo and Luna were Jack and Crow. It was a 2 hour bus trip which tooked till 8:30am to get to Motopilouis. Leo Played his PSP, Luna talked to her card spirits. Jack and Crow were auguing and Akiza was laying in Yusei Shoulder while he was playing his DS.

When they arrived at Motopilouis. They got off and said thank you to the driver and the driver left. They headed to the Hotel were they will be staying. When they entered the hotel, it had a Buffie on the right of it and some socail areas along with the Service Desk in the middle. Leo and Luna got the Keys, and their room numbers.

Their Room Numbers:

Leo's and Luna's: Floor 5 Center A82 (Near the lifts to reception)  
Yusei's and Akiza's: Floor 3 Back C41 (Near the lifts not near reception)  
Jack and Crow: Floor B100 Back A1 (No where near to socity)

'YOU HAVE TO BE JOKING SIN!" Jack yelled.

"Fine I'll change it" Sin said.

Jack and Crow: Floor 2 Back A1 (Near Lifts Not near recpetion)

"Thank you Sin" Crow said. And they went to their rooms. Every room had a Digital TV, A small Bathroom and Leo and Luna's have 2 single bead, Akiza and Yusei have a double bed to snuggle in and Jack and Crow have no beds.

"Sin!" Crow Yelled. Sin changed it:

Jack and Crow have also have a double bed to snuggle.

Crow give' sin a deathly stare and Sin changes it to 2 signle beds.

"Thank you" Jack and crow said.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading. Chapter 2 will be up soon. Please Reveiw and I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds  
**


	2. Night 1

**Chapter 2. Thank your for reading and remember, Review**

* * *

It had been a busy day for the signers today, because to upack and have some Quiet time.

At 7:00pm at night, they decided to goto the buffie for dinner and go on a nice walk before they start any fun in the pool tommorow. Leo was just exiting the room and luna was locking up. They locked up and started to go down towards the elevators. Leo and luna were wearing their casual cloths, but have changed since the ark cradle incident. Leo now wheres a Blue T-shirt with white shorts like his old ones and wears black sneekers. Luna now wears a White shirt with a Sunlight uncorn on it, which was pink along with purple shorts and blue shoes. Leo was thinking about what he was going to eat and Luna was thinking about Akiza. Luna and Akiza have a Big Sister Bond and Luna always looks up to her all the time.

"Wonder kind of food will be their" Leo said to Luna.

"Can you stop thinking about food for once?" Luna replied. They goto the lifts and pressed down. Leo and Luna waited untill it got their and then it arrived. They got in and pressed the Ground button. Their were a total of 7 floors with 3 segments A B C going across the building longways and 1 2 3 going the oppisite way. When they were going down, the elevator stopped on Floor 3 and Akiza and Yusei Borded on to the same lift.

"Hey guys" Yusei said "How are you?"

"Good thank you Yusei" Luna replied. Leo nodded and they went down to floor G. When the doors opened again they exited the lift and sat at one of the socail areas, to wait for Jack and Crow. Yusei and Akiza wore their casual cloths as well. Yusei was the same as always and Akiza has a red headband instead of her bangs.

"So, what did u guys do, while at the room? Leo asked the lovely couple.

"Just upacked, Had a lied down, watch T.V and Kissed the girl here" Yusei smiled and replied. Akiza smiled and gave Yusei a kiss on the check. Leo turned away and then Jack and Crow came down. they also wore their normal cloths, both of them wore the same things except now Crow wheres a Black Leather Jacket instead of his brown vest.

"hey Yusei" Crow said angry.

"Whoa whats wrong Crow?" Yusei asked confused. Crow explained the incident about not near socity and snuggle thing in the last chapter. Yusei couldn't and laugh.

Yusei was still laughing at the icident that Crow had told him about. After Yusei finished laughing, they headed towards the buffie. They were greated by the waiters and were sat down. the talked for about 5 minutes, about variouty of topic, Girly ones in fact. 0.o

Then Leo got up and headed for the food, followed by Jack and Luna. When they come back, they all had the following:

Leo: Had Callamari and Hot chips with some salad on the side.  
Jack: Coffee, with a "nicely" made hamburger and some hot chips like leos Luna: Just a Sandwitch

"um, Sin, I never had that, I had the same as Leo" Luna saids. Sin looks and notice it. He changes it to:

Luna: Had the same as leo although with more salad instead of chips. Luna Thanks him and the fan fic keeps going

"Wow have some nice food their" Crow saids. Next was Yusei and Akiza. WHen they came back. They had a bowl of Spagettie to share and a bowl of hot chips to share. Crow then marches in to pick his food. They all start eating, then after a while crow come back out, with a nice burger and hot chips.

"WHAT! How is that burger nicer then mine" Jack Yelled.

"It takes time to make a perfect hand burger Jack' Crow grins and starts to eat it. After they finished eating they started to walk down the street and walk around to get used to whats in the place. They came to the pool that they were gonna be swimming in tommorow. They smiled and since it wasn't a crowed place this weekend, and theirs a beach near the hotel, their won't be much people using the pool. they walk towards the hotel and they enter back into the hotel. They said their good nights and headed back up to their rooms.

**_In Leo and Lunas room_**  
Leo was taking a shower and luna was getting ready for her shower. Leo was in the shower washing his hair and singing the shower song.

"oh I am Leo, and I am washing my self and my...oops won't go into detail about that" Leo Sang. Leo then came out with only his boxers and Luna went in. Leo put his towel in the washing basket and put himself on the bed. Luna came out minutes later in her acient fariy PJ pants, but only had a white T-shirt and folds Leo and her towel and puts it in the washing basket. Luna Puts her self on the bed and she and Leo talk.

"Excited about tommorow Luna?" Leo asked.

"Yea" she softly said and smiled. Leo lies down and starts to fall asleep. Luna notices Leo is asleep. Luna smiled and starts to fall Asleep

**_Akiza and Yusei's Room_ **Warning, If u are under 15, please skip to _Crow and Jack's Room_. This part contains private Parts revealed like Akiza's Cloths fall****

Yusei was having a shower while akiza was topless while getting her PJ's Ready (Just some panties). Yusei then came out of the shower with his underpants on and She was in her panties. They hop into bed and Yusei starts to play with her. He pinches her nipples, plays with her breats and kises here all over them. Then they fall asleep. And Akiza and Yusei Were smiling

**_Crow and Jacks Room_**  
"JACK ARE U DONE!" Crow yelles while banging the door.

"Okay, Okay Keep your shirt on" Jack Yelles while doing his hair. Jack had been in their for an hour, AN HOUR! Jack came out the bathroom and Crow entered. After a while crow comes in and lies on the bed and starts to snore.

"Oh man wheres carly when u need her" Jack thought

* * *

**Thanks for reading only 8 chapters to go. You know what to do, plz reveiw**


	3. Day 2

**Chapter 3: Day 2. Only 3 nights to go.**

* * *

Leo woke up, while feeling a light breeze on his neck. It was the aircon and he started to get cold, let alone he had no shirt on. He turns off the aircon and heads to the wardrobe. He opens the wardrobe and put on a white T-shirt and Jeans. He puts his hair in a pony tail and goes out to the kitchen. Luna was in the shower because Luna got before him. Leo didn't need his early shower because he stinks, No not the insult kind the kind where he smells.

Luna came out the shower and got change into a green dress and a pink shirt with pink ribbons on the bottom of it going around it. she wore here joggers as always and had a pony tail in her hair instead of here things at the front.

"Eh, Morning Sis" Leo ask.

"Mornin" Luna replied.

"Eh whats for breakfast?" Leo asked the girl twin.

"Were going to a restraunt for breakfast Leo" Luna replied as she was sipping a cup of coffee.

"Since when did you start drinking coffee?" Leo asked suspiciously. Luna Eyes widened and she swollows it then drinks some water after very Quickly. Leo laughed.

"Thats not funny Leo." Luna told him fustrated "And since when did u start wearing my lipstick."

"I am not wear..." Leo asked then notice a pink liquid on his lips. Leo raced to the bathroom and looked for the make up remover. He found it and Quickly put them on his lips. he then added water and seemed to do the trick.

"I thought so" Luna giggled. Leo sighed. They had were gonna meet the gang at the Restrunt. So they did what they did and locked up. They went to the elevators and notice that their was a sign up.

"Lifts Out of Order" it said.

"Don't tell me we have to take the stairs" Leo complained.

"Its good exercises" Luna smiled and started to go down the stares while Leo followed.

When they got down, Leo needed to sit down, so they did. 5 minutes later, Yusei and Akiza arrived. Yusei was wearing a plain blue t-shirt with white shorts and AKiza waS Wearing the same although with a pink shirt.

"You two look comfiy" Leo said and smiled.

"Thank you Leo, Akiza got me this" Yusei thanked him.

"Yusei Got me this" Akiza told them. They were suprised that they nearly had the same things on. Just them Jack and crow came down. Crow wore his usual cloths except he wore shorts instead of Jeans. and Jack wore nothing.

"SIN!" Jack yelled.

"Oh Fine" Sin replies and changes it to him having is usual cloths because he such a baby. They said their greating and walked to the restraunt. it was only about 10 minutes down the road, plus if they get sweety, they are going in the pool today. When they got their, they ordered their food and they sat a table.

They ordered the following:

- Yusei: Bacon and eggs with toast and roasted tomato - Akiza: Bacon and egg roll - Leo: Bacon and Eggs Muffins (Nice Choice)  
- Luna: Same as leo - Jack: Coffee and same as Leo and Luna - Crow: Just about everything on the menu

"I wish Sin, But can you less that" Crow said.

"Okay this one time I am nice to you, and u don't want" Sin said annoyed "That's it, to the basement."

"No not the basement!" Crow yelled "I'll eat half of it." Sin nodded and change it to half the menu. Their food came and chat and ate. after they were done they walked down the street.

"Ready for the pool?" Crow asked. the crew all nodded except for Jack, because he is a bitch. they got back and ran upto their room. after a while, they all came down.

Yusei had the same shirt on with black sun glasses along with blue shorts with a white strip. Akiza had her black bikini on and her shirt on over it. Leo had He same shirt on along with blue bordes and had goggles on the top of his head. Luna wore a 1 Peice Bikini and wore a shirt and towel over it. Jack wore a shirt and bodies and so did crow However Crow shirt was orange. They all nodded and headed for the pool. When they got their they had to find a spot to put their towels and stuff.

"Okay guys, We have come here to have fun, not fight or have a bad time" Yusei explained while taking his shirt off "But With that done, Lets go!" Leo took his shirt off followed by Jack and Crow. Akiza and luna took their shirt and pants off and Luna undid here towel. They jumped into the pool and before long they were having fun. Leo was swimming underwater with Crow and Jack, Luna was playing Marco Polo, with Yusei and Akiza. After a while, they took a break and got out of the pool and had a break.

"Well, thats refreshing" Luna said.

"uh ha" Leo replied. They headed to the cafe and ordered some hot chips. Everyone was wet, but they were hungry for something to eat. after a while they jumped back in, but the girls stayed out and lied in the sun.

"Its just so nice to finally relax" Akiza said. Luna nodded and started singing.

"I don't mind it" She sung. Just then she notice she was flying.

"Whats this has gravity stopped or something?" Luna startled, but it was only Leo carrying Luna and Yusei carrying Akiza. they screamed as their carriers jumped into the water. When they came back up, they laughed and played with them for a bit.

After a while it was time to go, so they got out and packed up and got changed back into the clothes they were wearing before. And Headed back to the Hotel.

* * *

**Please Reveiw. Will have Night 2 and Day 3 for tomorrow.**


	4. Night 2

**Sorry this took a long time but here it is!**

* * *

When they arrived back at the hotel, they decided to go to a Formal Dinner tonight. They headed up to their rooms and started to shower and get into formal cloths.

"man, Akiza takes a long time in the bathroom" Yusei thought in his Nice shirt and formal pants "Then agian, Girls take along time to get ready."

'What was that Yusei?" Akiza said coming out in a red formal dress.

"Nothing Sweety" Yusei covered up. Akiza got her handbag and they locked up.

_Meanwhile In Jack and Crows Room_

"Hurry up Jack" Crow Yelled. Crow was wearing a Polo shirt and Formal Pants like Yusei's.

"I'll catch up Crow" Jack Yelled while applying his make up. Crow sighed and went ahead.

Leo, Luna, Yusei and Akiza were waiting for Jack and Crow, but were surprised that it was only Crow that came down.

"Wheres Crow" Akiza Asked.

"He'll Catch up" Crow sighed. They all signed after and they headed to the formal restrunt. They arrived at the restrunt and surprised to see Jack their in a slightly different Outfit to what he was wearing at the WRGP opening.

"Jack how did you get here before us?" Crow asked.

"That" Jack said while he was pointed to a Limo.

"Oh My GOD JACK, YOU DO KNOW WE ARE SAVING MONEY?" Crow Yelled.

"Don't worry about it, it was free" Jack smiled.

"You better be right" Crow pointed at Jack and marched off into the restrunt. When they got into the restrunt they sat down and started to think on what they want to order.

They ordered The following:

Yusei and Akiza: Double Sea Food Platter Jack: Steak and Salad with some Roast Potato Crow: Same As Jack Leo: Burger and Salad Luna: Normal See Food Platter

"So Finally he gets it right" Crow saids. They enjoy their meals then they ordered Dessert.

They Ordered the Following:  
Yusei, Akiza, Leo and Luna: Banana Split Jack: Coffee Scones and Cream Crow: Crow Decided to have nothing (And thats the truth)

"Yusei, you have a mark their" Akiza said while licking a napkin "Let me get it for you." Yusei thanked Akiza by Kissing her while Leo covered his eyes. They finished and headed back to the Hotel. Before they went to the rooms, they sat down the lobby and chat.

"So what should we do tommorow?" Leo asked.

"We could go to the swiming pool agian" Jack Explained.

"Nah" They all responed.

"I have an idea" Yusei said "Theirs a Kart Track near by, we could get their in half an hour by foot."

"Good Idea Yusei" Leo said. They chat for a little longer and then it was time to goto bed.

_Leo and Lunas Room_

"Man, What a day" Leo said while taking off his shirt. He then placed his boxers on and climed into bed. Luna was already in bed. They yawned and went to sleep.

_Crow and Jacks Room_

"So if you snore tonight, then I will make you crash tommorow" Jack explained. Crow gulped and went to asleep trying not to snore. Jack Happly slept that night.

_Yusei and Akiza's room_

Not gonna go into detail.

* * *

**Hey I ain't gonna say my thing because the next chapter is already up**


	5. Day 3

**Here is the next chapter. Racing...**

* * *

"Leo almost Ready?" Luna asked. Leo came out the shower in a red shirt with a duel card on the frount with blue shorts.

"Almost need one more thing" Leo replied. Luna sat on the couch and waited. she wore a grey t-shirt and jeans with a brown headband. Leo came out with a cap with "Time to Duel" logo on it. They left the apartment and went to the bottom floor. Down their they met Yusei and Akiza which wore their usual cloths. After a while Jack and Crow came down.

They started to walk to the Kart track.

"I have an idea for tonight" Leo said. Everyone looked at Leo while they were walking.

"Whats that" Yusei questioned.

"We go to the buffie again and we come up to our room and have like a slumber party" Leo explained while Luna second with a nod.

"Good idea, its not like any bad will happen" Crow respond.

"I agree" Yusei and Akiza said after each other. Jack nodded and they continued walk to the kart track. When they arrived they got inside and they had the first booking. they got their yellow helmets and had yellow go-karts.

when they got into their go karts, the staff went around and checked if their belts were on and make sure they were safe. Then they heard the speaker.

"We have 6 people competing for a free lunch at doodles noodles, where the noodles are very doodle" it said, then it counted down from 3. then they accelerated. they raced around the track, when they got to a country side type of the track.

"I, Jack Atlas, will defeat you all" He yelled from 4th place and accelerated to 2nd place. So these are the current position:

1. Aki 2. Jack 3. Leo 4. Yusei 5. Crow 6. Luna

Luna didn't mind coming last. then when Jack accelerated more, Akiza lost control of the kart and crashed into the corner of the track. Yusei stopped and to comfert her and the others kept racing while AKiza and Yusei sat on the sidelines.

1. Jack 2. Leo 3. Crow 4. Luna

After they got to the final lap, Luna got eliminated due to coming last. So that Left Jack, Crow and Jack.

"Jack your going down" Crow yelled from second place and Leo was now coming 3rd. But then when they got to a bridge going across, Crow lost control and crashed into the wall of the bridge.

That left Jack and Leo.

"Leo, you are just a child, you will lose because you are slow. suddenly Leo sped up to Jack. Jack eyes wide and Jack also sped up. They turned the last the corner and it was very close. they were sweating and looking at the finish line. they both crossed the finished but too close to tell.

"Who won?" Leo said. They had a camera. they freeze framed the finished so they could have a look. the kart on the bottom was Leo and top was Jack. They were surprised because... they crossed at the same time.

"What, who gets the noodle voucher?" Leo asked.

"Both of You" the staff guy said. He handed the vouchers and they smiled. they went over to the Noodle place and had their noodles. they headed back to the hotel and decided to have a Quiet afternoon.

* * *

**Please Review and I will put the next chapter up asap. I do not own 5Ds or the characters  
**


End file.
